ederonfandomcom-20200213-history
Turn phases
Every turn has the following phases: 'Draw phase' During this phase the player draws 1 card unless draw is skipped due to some card effects (like cards Punch, Summon Hydra, Silence, Harvester Eye, etc.). Also some cards enable to draw 2 cards instead of 1 (Leeching, Buried Alive). If player's deck is completely depleted and can not draw as a result, such player immediately loses the game. 'Equip phase' During this phase the player can: #equip, remove, change a class. A Class card may be played from the class dock if the player is currently a “class-less Apprentice”, immediately ending the player’s turn. If running a different class the player can first send their currently in-play class back to the dock without losing their turn. This is rather important as many cards require a specific class to be used. Players can only have one class in front of them at a time, but can have up to three classes in a deck. #equip weapon, armor, artifact or trinket. Usually the phase is ended after that, unless equipment item has Instant Equip effect and so the equip phase is not ended after placing such item on the field. #play usage abilities and spells. Usually the phase is ended after playing usage card, unless ability or spell has Instant Effect or Double Ability/Spell effects and so the equip phase is not ended after playing such card. Opponent can use defense abilities and spells to counter player's usage ability or spell. #flip the equipment card with Flip (Equip Phase) '''and '''Flip (Multiphase) effects. Usually this ends the equip phase, unless equipment item has Instant Flip or Double Flip 'and so the phase is not ended after flipping the item. This can not be countered by opponent. 'Attack phase During this phase the player can attack with his weapon. Opponent can use defense abilities and spells to counter player's weapon attack. Weapons can not attack the turn they come into play, unless they have the “Fast Strike” modifier. When the opponent attacks, you will usually have a choice as to where the attack goes: #''Blocking with a weapon'' is your first choice, if you have raised weapon and the attack is able to be blocked. Each weapon clashes, dealing damage to the other weapon in play. If a weapon’s Resistance value is reduced to 0, the weapon is removed from the field and sent to the discard pile. If you block 5/2 weapon with your 1/1 weapon, then your weapon (1/1) will be removed to discard pile and you receive 0 damage (unless opponent's weapon has Crasher effect). #''Blocking with a shield'' is another choice, should you have a shield equipped and the attack is able to be blocked. The equipment will clash as above, with one notable change: If a shield’s Resistance is reduced to 0, the shield is discarded and any remaining attack on the opponent’s weapon will be directed to the chest armor’s Resistance (if any), then to Life Points. If you block opponent's 6/4 sword with your 1/2 shield and having 2/3 armor, then opponent's weapon will survive and will become 6/1. Your shield and armor will be removed to discard pile and you will receive 1 damage to your health. #''Taking the hit to armor'' is the third and last choice, and can be done without having an armor in play. Playing a Defense card will automatically choose this option after modifying the opponent’s incoming attack. As with the shield, equipment will clash with each other and any remaining attack on the opponent’s weapon after armor reaches 0 Resistance will damage your Life Points. 'Action phase' During this phase the player can: #play strike abilities and spells. Usually the phase is ended after playing strike card, unless ability or spell has Instant Effect or Double Ability/Spell effects and so the action phase is not ended after playing such card. Opponent can use defense abilities and spells to counter player's strike ability or spell. #play usage abilities and spells if they have Multiphase effect. Usually the phase is ended after playing such usage card, unless ability or spell has Instant Effect or Double Ability/Spell effects and so the action phase is not ended after playing such card. Opponent can use defense abilities and spells to counter player's usage ability or spell. #flip the equipment card with Flip (Action Phase) '''and '''Flip (Multiphase) effects. Usually this ends the action phase, unless the equipment item has Instant Flip or Double Flip 'and so the phase is not ended after flipping the item. This can not be countered by opponent. 'Discard phase During this phase the player discards cards to have 6 cards remaining in the hand. Some cards increase maximum handsize (Prophetic Axe, Clotaun Wand, Retention Haversack, Twilight Owl, etc.) or decrease maximum handsize (War Flag, Quasit Trickster).